


An Imperfect Sunset

by enviropony



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Plain Ol' Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviropony/pseuds/enviropony
Summary: Miranda makes a choice that changes everything... except where it doesn't change anything at all.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Madi/John Silver, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton/Madi/John Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	An Imperfect Sunset

_Miranda_

The ticking of the clock nags at her, familiar and comforting in this cold, unwelcoming house.

When Miranda realizes whose clock it is, she wants to rage at Peter, wants to scream in his face and beat her fists against his chest, wants to see the city he bought with her family's misery burn to the ground. 

She sets her fork down, instead, and says, "Excuse me. I need to retire. James, please help me upstairs?"

"Of course," James says, putting aside his napkin. "Are you unwell?" He stands and gives Miranda his arm, like the gentleman he used to be.

"Rather," Miranda replies. "Forgive me, Peter. We'll see you in the morning."

"Of course, Miranda." Peter stands, looking ill at ease, but does not question her. "James, perhaps you'll join me for a nightcap?"

Miranda squeezes James' arm, and he says, "No, thank you. I'd like to make sure that Miranda is well."

"Oh, by all means, then. Good night."

"Good night, Peter," Miranda says. And good riddance, she thinks.

They escape in the night, Miranda awkward on the roof of the portico with her dress. James catches her neatly in strong arms, and she remembers a little of the raw lust she used to feel for him. 

They return to the ship and set sail immediately, taking no notice of the men trying to reach them through the water.

\- - -

_Madi_

Madi stares at Flint across the lake, the remnants of musket smoke drifting behind him, and is gripped by a surge of desire. But is it the man himself she wants, or the bold confidence he commands with, the surety of his actions?

She watches him stalk away, all muscled thighs and solid back, and thinks she knows the answer.

It is not generally her people's way to take two lovers, but it is not unheard of either, and she is the queen's daughter. In this she will not be gainsaid, by anyone.

Of course, to want two lovers and to have them are vastly different things. Flint shows no sign of interest, in her at least, though the looks he throws at John when John is turned away reveal much. Madi corners him one day, means to ask about his intent, but ends up discussing books instead. She's not sure who strayed off the intended subject, she or he. She wouldn't put it past him to have manipulated her out of an honest conversation.

Then they are standing on the beach of New Providence together, watching the last longboat come ashore, empty of the man they're both waiting for, and Madi feels her heart break. Flint says something about friendship, willfully obtuse; Madi turns away, and wonders what she saw in him.

But she can't escape a growing admiration for that cool confidence, and a need to ease the pain she sees etched into his face. He doesn't bother to hide it much, anymore, as if he is too tired to put up barriers, and she realizes that John's loss hit him as hard as it hit her. They are both grieving - and why should they not do it together?

She comes to him one night, when the men have gone to bed and only the watch remains alert. She comes and kneels beside him, pleased to see that he is still awake.

"Madi?"

"Tell me you don't want this," she says, and ghosts her fingers along his forearm. "Tell me you wish me to go, and I will." He stills like a wild animal caught unawares, and she runs her fingers over his cheek, his lips. "Tell me."

He grabs her hand, holds it fast, but says nothing. Instead, he pulls her to him, down onto the rude mat he's using as a bed, and...

...just holds her close. 

They fall asleep like that.

\- - -

_John_

When he sees them again, John knows something has changed between Madi and Flint. They give each other knowing looks, smile openly, touch casually - a hand on an arm, shoulders brushing together. Madi kisses John and it feels like fire, and when Flint shakes his hand, the hold goes on just a little too long. 

Israel mutters something unkind; the twin glares he gets from Madi and Flint would have set a lesser man on fire. 

John asks Madi, when they have a moment alone: "You and Flint, what's that about?"

"An understanding," Madi replies. "We grieved for you, and in each other we found solace."

To say he's jealous is an understatement, but Madi kisses him again, and they almost don't make it back to the others.

He thinks that will be the end of it, but it's not. The casual touches continue, and the looks, and now he finds them whispering to each other, casting him odd glances. One night he sees them embracing by the fire, uncaring of who sees them. 

But Madi still comes to him, still kisses him. Flint still gives him that soft, pleased smile. John doesn't understand what's going on, but there's a revolution to begin, so he tries not to waste energy on it. 

When they don't need him anymore, he thinks, he'll know it.

\- - -

_Thomas_

"I'm going to send you away for a while," Oglethorpe tells Thomas. "Something isn't right. Governor Ashe has not sent funds for this year's care yet, and two separate messengers have come looking for you. I do not think you are safe here."

Thomas wants to laugh, but something like wary politeness keeps him silent. Of course he isn't safe here; it's a prison, no matter what sorts of things Oglethorpe likes to tell himself. There are men with guns here, and men with short, hand-made knives, and Thomas has learned how to hit a man hard enough to crack his sternum. There are safer back alleys in London, he's sure.

He wants to know who's come looking for him.

The guards are a font of information, if one knows who to ask, and how. Thomas trades for the usual favors, unsavory as some of them are, and finds out that both Captain Flint and the suddenly-infamous Long John Silver have sent men calling. He wonders that Peter hasn't asked after him, or sent funds for his "care."

He thinks he sees an opportunity. He trades some more favors.

The day comes when Oglethorpe sends two guards to Thomas' barracks. They urge him to pack his few articles of clothing, and lead him to the mansion.

"You will go to the jailhouse in Savannah," Oglethorpe tells him. "They will feed you well and give you plenty of time in the yard, I am assured. I know it will be difficult after the open air and virtuous work of the plantation, but I have no doubt that you will bear up well. Miles and Porter will see you to town."

Miles and Porter are an unlikely pair, both of average heigh, and less than average tastes. Thomas, for better or worse, is able to accommodate those tastes, one far more innocent than the other. As such, they leave him on the road between the plantation and the town, a pillowcase full of clothes , a bread loaf, and five coins to his name. Miles recites a final poem for him, and Porter gives him a filthy kiss. They saunter into the trees with a deck of cards, ready to waste the day, and Thomas is, after ten long years, left to his own devices.

Now the pressing question - how does a wanted prisoner get himself unassailed to Nassau?

\- - -

_James_

"This is madness," Miranda says. "You will not win this war."

"Think hard about what you're doing," John says.

"My people need you," Madi says.

James feels pulled in three different directions. They are so close, so close to shining a light into the darkness, so close to breaking the chains of thousands - so close. 

He is so close to losing everyone he loves, and no matter what answer he gives, someone will walk away from him.

He is so fucking tired.

"We cannot trust you," Julian says at the negotiating table. The queen glances between him and James, and keeps her own judgement. The white pirates standing in the meeting hall shuffle and grumble. The Maroons start to drift to one side; Julian's side.

James does one of the most cowardly things he's ever done. He bows to the Maroon Queen, says, "I will abide by the decision of the council, my lady," and makes himself scarce.

Madi is the first to find him. "How could you? They will not vote our way without you to support us!"

"Madi..." James doesn't know what to say, how to explain that he's all spent of rage, and what's left is need. He needs her. He needs Miranda. He needs John. He'd though he could justify losing one of them, all of them, in order to make Thomas' dream a reality - more than a reality - but he's not that strong. The fight has worn him down, his hatred has worn him down. For every man on this island willing to fight, there is a man in Nassau with a pardon to his name. For every slave to be freed, there is a Spaniard or and Englishman ready to put chains on another. 

James has three people around him that he loves, and the memory of a fourth urging him to hold on for dear life. 

"If the council votes for the war, I will lead it," James says, because they'll tear him apart if he refuses, after all he's put into demanding the fight. "If the council votes for a treaty, I will honor that. I won't sign my name, but I'll fucking honor it."

Just because he doesn't want the war doesn't mean he's happy about surrendering power to England. To Woodes fucking Rogers.

Madi stares like she doesn't know him. "I trusted you. I trusted John. Now you both turn on me."

James blinks. "What's John done?"

"I do not know, but there are rumors, whispers of his name. Some sort of deal has been struck."

"Then I suppose we know how the council will vote." He leans against a tree with a sigh. "I'm not defending myself, because you're right. This is a just war, and it needs to be fought. But on this island, there is peace, and it infects me. On this island, Miranda is safe, and so are you. So is John. The longer I stay here, the more difficult I find the thought of going back to the fight."

"I should have stayed in Nassau," Madi says, voice harsh with tears. "I would not be here now, seeing the man I admire folding in on himself like a coward."

James flinches at that, but does not deny it. "I'm glad we convinced you to come back," he says. "I don't like having you where I can't reach you."

As if to spite him, Madi takes a step away.

"Princess!" Someone is calling. "Princess! Your Highness, a new ship has anchored."

Madi turns away from James. "Another pirate?"

"It looks that way, ma'am," the Maroon runner says as he approaches. "They are sending a boat ashore now."

"I will go down to meet them. Inform my guard."

"Madi-" James begins, but she cuts him off with a sharp gesture, and he falls silent. It doesn't stop him from following her down to the beach. Their path twists as much as ever, detouring around traps and pitfalls. James has plenty of time to think, but mostly spends it admiring the way Madi strides along the path, dress held just high enough to keep it out of the dirt. She looks so regal, so aloof - so enticing. They've yet to sleep together, but if she asked, if she really asked, he wouldn't say no. 

He didn't think there would be anyone after Thomas, but here they are: Miranda - still, and again, after so many years spent drifting apart - and John, the impish young cock grown into a renowned pirate. And Madi, the youngest, but no innocent to hardship. If they don't quite complete him, they come damn close. 

The longboat from the newest ship is already on the beach when they arrive. Madi allows her guards to go first, but follows right behind. James hangs back, watching the people - mostly Europeans, but a few black men. There is one among them that strikes a chord, and James thinks for a moment it might be Rogers, snuck onto the island, but what a ridiculous thought that is.

He draws closer, and his next thought is equally ridiculous. But for the beard and straw hat, it could be Thomas. James stands rooted to the spot, afraid to step forward and break the illusion, yet loathe to stand there and pretend, pretend that his Thomas is alive.

Pretend he does, though, right up until Madi waves at him. "There he is," she says, and James can hear the scorn in her voice. "The great Captain Flint himself. John Silver is somewhere in the village."

Then the man with the straw hat steps closer, and James wipes at his eyes, because the illusion does not dissolve. 

It looks like Thomas.

"James?"

The vision creeps closer, as if approaching a spooked horse. "James?"

James throws himself into Thomas' arms, and cries.

\- - -

_Madi_

John Silver, it comes to pass, is as effective a speaker as James Flint.

The council votes against war.

Madi stands beside her mother, unwavering, and accepts the nods of the departing council members as her due. She does not rage inside, or curse them, because if she were to let slip that anger, even a little, she would weep.

She stands, and she waits, and when the hall is empty, she goes up to the white cliffs and stands looking out over the ocean.

James and Miranda have found their Thomas again, and even if the council had vote for the war, Madi knows James would not have been the general she hoped for. She had seen him break and sob, in full view of strangers and men he commanded, at the long arms wrapped around him. 

Captain Flint is little more than a memory, now.

She hears the tell-tale thump, but does not turn around.

"Madi." John stands a few strides away, leaning on his crutch as if the walk had been a struggle. "Madi, will you listen?"

"No," Madi says, aware she sounds petulant. "Leave me."

"I did it for you. I know you don't see it, but I wanted to keep you safe."

"What right did you have?" she snaps. "Who are _you_ to decide the fate of thousands based on one person's safety?"

"The fate of thousands? Thousands will live now, who would have died!" John says.

"Thousands will live in chains!" she shouts back, finally turning on him.

He hops back a step, startled. "Yes," he agrees after a while. "Yes, they will. But the people on this island? They will live free, without bloodshed."

"Hah! For how long?"

"I don't know," he admits. "I don't know."

\- - -

_Miranda_

Madi comes around, after a while. 

James and Thomas and Miranda have settled in a large hut on the edge of the Maroon village, which seems to grow every day. The stockade fence has been expanded twice in a month. 

Madi comes around, and John brings her by.

He and James are still dancing around each other, but Miranda knows that something will blossom soon. Thomas has given his enthusiastic encouragement, and even taken to teasing John, himself. John doesn't seem quite sure what to make of it. 

Madi and James... it comes slower with them, somehow, but soon enough, they are as John had told Miranda: knowing smiles, ease touches, carefree hugs. 

Thomas and Madi debate philosophy endlessly, and if James doesn't join in like he once would have, nobody says anything. John tries, but he's not as versed in the classics as they are, so he's often left to his own wits. They rarely fail him. 

Miranda feels like she's herding cats, sometimes, trying to get them all to come in for dinner. James in a tree with a book, Madi below listening to him read; John and Thomas waging a war of riddles. James and Thomas, kissing languidly on the porch, Madi and John watching with sly smiles and ribbing each other like children. Sometimes dinner burns, because Miranda is out there with them, curled together with Madi under the tree, exploring each other in ways Madi had perhaps not first expected, John watching, Thomas playing his fiddle.

It is not the home Miranda had hoped for, all these years. It is, instead, the home she needed.

It's the home they all need. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two years ago, and kept forgetting to post it.


End file.
